A Tourist's Guide to the Heavens
by Tempest Bound
Summary: What if the Celestial Plain and the surrounding areas had a tourist guide? Take a journey in the famed heavens! Will be added to. Fan canon. Brush Gods will be given genders for writing purposes.


_**A Tourist's Guide to the Heavens**_

* * *

_**Domains**_

**Amaterasu's Domain**

Amaterasu's Domain is the largest of the Domains, acting as the equivalent to what mortals would refer to as the 'capital'. It is also the highest point on the Celestial Plain, taken up almost completely by a large mountain. The weather is relatively cool and precipitation free.

Amaterasu's followers commonly become spiritual and political leaders. They are usually the chiefs of the towns found on the Celestial Plain.

**Yomigami's Domain**

Yomigami's Domain is mainly grasslands and forests. Both fauna and flora within the area are gigantic, reflecting the god's own size and wisdom.

Yomigami's followers often become scholars, teachers and masters. Many Celestials in their Home learn from these gifted teachers and students. There is another career some of these Celestials choose: that of not only rejuvenating the plain's landscapes, but also the body. Some of Yomigami's followers become healers.

**Tachigami's Domain**

Tachigami's Domain is mainly craggy ground with a few cave systems, the biggest of which serves as the god's and his followers' home. Both rocks and ground are marked and scarred with sword strikes. The most vegetation found here is grass and scrubby bushes.

The god's followers mainly become warriors and guards. No other group of Celestials can match their prowess in battle or knowledge in the fighting arts, and are second only in skill to the True Tengus of the Lunar Ruins.

**The Hanagami Trio Domain**

The Hanagami Trio's Domain is covered in thick jungle. Konohana Blossoms, tall trees and deep ponds and rivers are found throughout the area.

Followers of the Hanagami Trio follow separate paths depending on which of the three gods is their chosen guide. Those who choose to follow Sakigami, god of the Brush Technique Bloom, are often farmers. Followers of Tsutagami, wielder of Vine, choose frequently to become carpenters. Hasugami, god of Water Lily, often has followers who are foragers, who search for wild medicinal plants and are talented in the field of search-and-rescue, as well.

**Bakugami's Domain**

Bakugami's Domain is predominately covered in fields and grasslands. Mineral and ore deposits, some of which are used as dyes and colorants, are rich within the soil.

The God of Explosive Force has followers who, true to Bakugami's nature, are the Plain's most talented pyrotechnics, creating beautiful fireworks. They are also explosive experts, needed for excavations and demolitions—anything to do with gunpowder or fuses. Despite this, Bakugami's followers are known to be lovers of nature and rather be outside than be cooped up in a house, even if they are standing over explosives and sparks.

**Nuregami's Domain**

Nuregami's Domain is pocketed with a large ocean, lakes and streams. Water nearly submerges the area, with only a few islands and higher raised land above the waterline. Marine animals thrive in the coral reefs and warm waters.

Nuregami's followers often become skilled navigators and ship captains. Some become fishermen and catch the plentiful seafood found with the Domain's depths. The Celestials there are unrivaled in their ability of swimming and knowledge of the waters found in the Celestial Plain.

**Yumigami's Domain**

Yumigami's Domain is the most isolated of the Brush Gods' homes. It resides in the dark forests of the Lunar Realm, where the Moon Tribe had resided before their slaughter. Barely any Celestials choose to become the goddess' followers, since they refuse to live in such a cursed place. Nevertheless, the land is beautiful and lush, on a completely different island that broke off the Celestial Plain at its formation.

Yumigami's followers are the ones to pound the New Year's mochi and are the most religious and spiritually aware of any of the Gods' followers, second only to Amaterasu's. Many become monks or spiritual leaders.

**Kazegami's Domain**

Kazegami's Domain is windy, rolling hills and fields. Tall, green grass is the most common of the vegetation found in the area, with flowers in close second. The Celestial Plain's largest windmill resides here, as far west as possible, to catch the wind coming in. Divine Wind is directed into the Plain by this windmill to purge it of any demons within it.

Kazegami's followers often times become letter runners or animal handlers. The Celestials living in this area take care of the Domain's many fauna species, of which many are herbivores.

**Moegami's Domain**

Moegami's Domain reflects the god's Brush Technique: Inferno. The land is covered in blistering lava flows, produced by the Domain's single active volcano, that cool and turn into a fertilizer of sorts that the Celestials use to grow crops. The volcano's temperatures were needed to create many of the Divine Instruments wielded by the Brush Gods, of which Divine Retribution is the most famous, since its heat and power is controlled by the God of Fire, creating the ideal conditions for the Instruments' forgings.

Moegami's followers often choose to become miners and blacksmiths who forge the majority of weapons, tools and armor.

**Kasugami's Domain**

Kasugami's Domain is quiet and tranquil. Unlike its bordering Domain, the area is lush fields that are constantly covered in fog and early morning mist. The area's flora is bountiful and beautiful. Many of the residents are quiet and calm Celestials who don't usually take part in war.

Trees are rare and are usually short. Rice fields grow extremely well here, with the damp and wet air, and Kasugami's followers are mainly sake brewers, talented and unrivaled in what they do.

**Kabegami's Domain**

Kabegami, goddess of walls, would naturally be happiest in a place of many surfaces on which she may climb and run. The area is riddled with canyons and steep cliffs. Statues of Kabegami dot the landscape, wherever they would be practical for travelers and the goddess' followers to use.

Much of Kabegami's Domain is gorges, and rainfall is nearly nonexistent. Ponds and brooks are found throughout the region, though, and are just as frequent as the sun-bathing worthy rocks. Within these small streams and ponds is a small treasure trove of plentiful fish species. Kabegami's followers often choose a career in fishing and are usually amazing climbers.

**Gekigami's Domain**

Gekigami's Domain is dominated by a large mountain. This mountain and the area in general are frequently covered in dark and heavy clouds, which often erupt into a ferocious thunderstorm. The mountain keep s the clouds from traveling to any further south areas, making the landscape surrounding the mountain lush and beautiful.

Deer roam the area. Many of Gekigami's followers choose to become archers, and their archery skills are unmatched throughout the celestial Plain. They are the Plain's main hunters and form a major part of their fighting population.

**Itegami's Domain**

Itegami's Domain is covered in ice and snow, protected from the semi-tropical heat that hangs over the majority of the Celestial Plain by the small mountain chain that forms the other Domains to its south. A large salt water lake that branches of the ocean to its west is frozen over and is often covered in snow itself.

Itegami's followers are known for their peacekeeping abilities and, ironically, their high ranking military capabilities. Many generals are from this area.

**Michigami's Domain**

Michigami's Domain is one of the two Domains present in the large island that broke off the main Celestial Plain when new Gods were formed. The area, much like its bordering Domain, is covered in ice and snow throughout the mortal year.

Michigami's followers often are talented navigators of not only the waters but of the skies, as well. They are renowned for their abilities as being teachers and counsellors. The Celestials in this area often have large families.

**Kyokugami's Domain**

Kyokugami's Domain is usually very cold, temperatures often dipping into subzero numbers. The Domain is dominated by a large ocean that is rich in fish and other sea animals, despite the cold weather.

Followers of the whale god become scientists and researchers. They are often fascinated by the surrounding landscape in this Domain, since the rocks all share an odd trait: a magnetic field. These rocks are used as magnets.

* * *

_**Other Areas**_

**The Home of the Celestials**

The largest of the other areas of the heavens, this is where much of the Celestial population live. They are mostly farmers, but will not be educated until they choose a God's path to follow. Some will never choose and will live their long lives out in their original family homes.

Celestials who are starting a family but live in the Domains must come here, since it is the closest to Amaterasu's Domain and thus the safest. Once the children are of age, they may return to their chosen Domains.

**The Lunar Ruins**

The Lunar Ruins is the home of the True Tengus. This race is the most talented with the skill of swordplay, though they rarely take part in war.

True Tengus resemble the Moon Tribe in some ways, but a few distinguishing features separate the two races: the True Tengus have hair that resemble feathers, often blue in color, and wear unique clothing that echoes their roots in the avian species. From childhood they are taught the art of swordplay and are unrivalled, even by Tachigami's followers, in their skills.

**The Spirit Forest**

The Spirit Forest contains the wandering spirits of the departed, souls who have not completed their roles in this world. This small off-shooting island of the Lunar Realm used to serve as a place of worship and burial.

Legend says that spirits of the dead Moon Tribe reside here guarding an artifact that only the worthy may wield, to use to destroy the evil that threatens to engulf the light.

**The Lunar Realm**

This part of the heavens broke off the Celestial Plain years ago, after a dispute between Amaterasu and her fellow god, Tsukuyomi. No one but the two Gods knows what the argument was bout, but Amaterasu vowed to never speak with Tsukuyomi again and banished him from the Celestial Plain. Legend says this island formed from her anger and despair.

A mysterious barrier separates the two areas and only representatives of the dead Moon Tribe could transverse it, given the blessing of Amaterasu after years of arguing.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: This is mostly (if not all) _my_ fan canon. This is my idea of the Celestial Plain and the surrounding areas would be like. This will be updated as I write more. There will only be one chapter and thus this will be classified as 'complete' even if I add to it. If you use some of these ideas in stories and such, please credit me with it and post the name of the story in the reviews; I'd like to read it!**** Thank you and enjoy! **

******((Edit): Corrected some things and Tsukuyomi, in my headcanon, is no longer Amaterasu's true blood brother. There's a background between the two that I'll post sometime.)  
**


End file.
